Cuando el pasado se repite
by mindeity
Summary: Allegra es la segunda hija de Mar y Thiago, nacida en 2018. Con solo un año de edad fue secuestrada y obligada a vivir una vida de huerfana que no le pertenecía. Ahora conocida como Mora, es adoptada por los Bauer rumbo a los inicios del Hogar Mágico.


En un futuro mucho mejor, Mar y Thiago tuvieron a su segunda hija, Allegra, en 2018. Una niña hermosa, de piel nívea, ojos verdes y cabello castaño oscuro.

Con su pequeña risa y sus mejillas sonrojadas se ganó el amor de toda su familia. Sin embargo, cuando la pequeña no tenía ni dos años, fue secuestrada.

Ahora es conocida como Mora, una niña huérfana que no conoce la calidez y el amor en su vida.

Prólogo: Lirio salvaje

No es normal que un huérfano conozca tanto de su vida. Afortunadamente, he tenido gente a mi lado que me conoce lo suficiente como para recordarme las miserias que he vivido.

Amalia, o "La Flaqui" como le conocía en las calles, vio como una mujer —mi madre— me dejaba en una acera.

Flaqui era pobre y sus padres habían muerto, y su tía no la quería así que huyó en las calles, refugiándose en ellas desde que tenía dieciséis. En ese momento ya era una adulta algo loca, pero supo cuidarme.

De pequeña adoraba las moras, por lo tanto pasé de ser "Mocosa" a "Mora", o Morita de cariño. Pero detestaba que me llamaran así.

La Flaqui murió cuando yo tenía seis, y fui llevada a un orfanato. Allí vivi hasta los nueve, u ocho, no lo recuerdo. Después... Huí.

El frío invernal del cada día era un arma de doble filo para una nena. Sentía que se calaba por mis huesos, y los partía en mil pedazos al cogelarlo. Solo podía llorar.

Me encontraron, y me llevaron a otro orfanato. Siempre eran iguales; celadores maltratadores, chicos abusivos y castigos infernales.

Aquello me obligó a ser esto que soy. Si ellos gritaban, yo gritaba más fuerte. Si ellos pegaban, yo pegaba más fuerte. Si ellos me insultaban, yo insultaba más fuerte.

Siempre quise ser eso: más fuerte.

Para una nena que nunca pudo pegar el estirón es muy difícil.

Después de convertirme en una cría violenta, comencé a visitar los bien conocidos reformatorios. Siempre intentaba escapar, pero cada vez se volvía más difícil.

Siempre supe que ya, al tener catorce nadie me adoptaría. Por eso me llevaron a un hogar, donde llevaban a los "más descarriados". Todos eran violentos y viperinos, pero yo era más fuerte.

Siempre fui más fuerte.

Nos obligaban a hacer quehaceres no propios para un niño, a robar, a cobrar deudas o a laborar para ellos. Pedir limosna era algo común entre nosotros.

Incluso conocía a Rana, un chico al que le quemaron los ojos en este hogar para que diera más lástima. Es enfermizo.

Nos golpeaban, nos negaban la comida, nos criaban como perros rabiosos en una jaula disfrazada de hogar. La oscuridad y el frío era algo común.

Y sin embargo, un señor de curiosa apariencia —un tipo de Indiana Jones, en realidad—, con el cabello castaño, algo canoso, y de origen dudoso.

—Sí, ya estoy aquí... —dijo éste por telefono. Yo no soy chismosa, pero aún así lo espié—. Uno sólo, ya sé... Ya me pasaré por allá. Te amo, saludame a los chicos y deciles que pronto estaré allí con el o la nueva.

El Indiana Jones se dio media vuelta, chocándose conmigo. Sentí la presión en mi frente, y solo pude instar a poner mi mano en la zona adolorida y mirarlo con mis labios arrugados.

—¡Nene tene cuidado! —me quejé en un grito, aunque pude sentir la mirada de Don Francisco en mi espalda como miles de agujas— ¡Casi me tumbas!

El señor sonrió, y pude ver sus ojos brillar.

—Bueno, nene dejé de serlo hace mucho —bromeó el hombre, y a su costado estaba una chica de rastas, de quizás unos veintitantos años— ¿Y vos quién sos, pequeña?

—No soy pequeña —reclamé—. ¿Y para qué querés saber mi nombre?

Mi mano se movió, y pude ver que la rubia mujer sonreía.

Don Francisco se acercó por mi espalda, sujetando mi cuello con fuerza. Aunque claro, mi espeso cabello cubría su mano.

—Señor Bauer, con todo respeto, tiene mejores elecciones. Tenemos pimpollos mucho más pequeños —relataba con su macabra y fingida sonrisa— ¡Re divinos!

—Don Francisco, nos agrada ésta chica —sonrió la angelical rubia, con una voz que casi –casi– me hizo bajar la guardia—. Nos recuerda a una amiga... Y queremos llevarla con nosotros.

Don Francisco me apretó aún más el cuello, fingiendo una sonrisa. Me detestaba, pero a la vez era valiosa para él. Era la que mejor se defendía y mejor robaba entre todos.

—Éste dulce de arandanos no les conviene, Señor Bauer. Créame. Siempre está en pleitos, es violenta y no sabe adaptarse —dijo en un rugido disfrazado de ronroneo—. ¡La han devuelto billones de veces!

—Bueno —sonrió el hombre—, ésta será la última.

Cuando me guiñó un ojo, supe que habría un gran cambio en mi vida.

Yo no era facha, sólo era algo desarreglada. Pero cuando salí al exterior todos parecían pensar que realmente era una facha.

Tenía una camiseta púrpura, aunque por lo desteñida lucía gris. Tenía un escrito raro en ella, y era tapada por una braga de jean larga como un pantalón, además de unas botas leñadoras.

Sí, soy facha.

El auto del Señor Bauer era hermoso, de un flameante rojo y descapotable. Pude reconocerlo después de unos minutos —soy algo empanada— que era Nicolás Bauer, el fundador del Mandalay.

Acceder a tal hogar era un reto, puesto que siempre que te encontraban te llevaban a un orfanato mundano y corriente.

—Te llevaremos a casa antes. Tenemos una mansión cerca del Mandalay Hogar Mágico, y allí conocerás a nuestra familia. Hace mucho que no adoptamos a alguien, ¡Y estamos muy emocionados! —chilló la rubia.

Me alejé un poco de ella, ya que ambas estabamos en la parte de atrás del auto. Mi rostro era un poema. Siempre he sido arisca.

—Eh... Sí. ¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué se molestan en adoptar a alguien si tienen una enorme familia?

La rubia, o Paz Bauer como se había presentado minutos antes, acarició mi mejilla. O lo intentó, ya que alejé mi rostro. No me gustaban esas demostraciones de afecto.

—Porque nos recordas a mi tía, y sos una nena aún. Necesitas una familia, eras la menor de ese lugar, y siempre adoramos hacer crecer la nuestra —dijo amorosamente—. Hace unos quince años fue la última vez que alguien se nos sumó.

—Ya veo... —musité con falso interes.

—Se llama Torito, y es mi hermano. Aunque papá sólo será tu tutor por el momento.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Razones especiales —sonrió Paz.

Suspiré, apoyando mi rostro en mi mano. No quería hacerme ilusiones... No otra vez.


End file.
